


Double Trouble

by HYPERFocused



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Twitter Politics
Genre: Gen, Minorly Apocalyptic, What Are Words For?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Drabble for Donald’s Twisted Twitter





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 1/1/18. Twitter gave us twice the space. What could possibly go wrong?

Future historians would surely say we should’ve expected it. We didn’t deserve the gift: double the space for truth, lies, or fiction to any who’d listen, read, or follow. Many squandered their 280 allotted characters, wasting them on memes and cat gifs. The worst was our supposed leader, whose vitriolic verbiage spewed from slimy, yet chapped lips, on a jaundiced-looking, rubbery-jowled face. His final Tweet said it all: SAD!!

By 3:00 Monday all lowercase letters were GONE. NUMBERS AND PUNCTUATION  
SOON FOLLOWED NO MORE MATH NO SCIENCE NO GRAMMAR THERE WERE NO MORE WORDS ONLY THE [Poop Emoji]


End file.
